


Call At One In The Morning

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders, Bad Writing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Caring Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Disney Movies, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Dr. Emile Picani, Mentioned Sleep | Remy Sanders, Mentioned Thomas Sanders - Freeform, One Shot, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Virgil calls his boyfriend at one in the morning because Logan and Patton had a fight.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 132





	Call At One In The Morning

Sometimes Virgil underestimated how lucky he was to have Roman. Out of all his boyfriends, Roman’s been the best. 

Roman would pull all-nighters with Virgil, he would make sure he didn’t cross boundaries, and he would help him with anxiety attacks. He apologised when they fought, he would _actually communicate_ , and he would always wake up at any time during the night if Virgil called. 

This was one of those few times when Virgil spammed Roman with calls at one in the morning. 

Virgil bit his thumbnail as he waited for Roman to hopefully pick up to the phone. He flinched at the yells outside his room. He didn’t hear Roman pick up. 

“-okay? Virgil? Virge, what’s wrong?” 

“Can- can I come over? Or, uh, you could-” Virgil glanced at his bedroom door when something banged against a wall, making it shake- “could you come over? I- I don’t know...” He bit his lip when the yelling got louder. 

Roman yawned and there was some shuffling. “On my way, love. I’ll be at your window if that’s okay?” 

Virgil mumbled an agreement. He pursed his lips when he could hear Patton finally argue back. 

“Do you want me to stay on the phone till I’m there?”

Virgil didn’t say anything for a moment, listening to Logan yell. At Patton… again. 

“Um, no. It’s… text me when you’re here.” He exhaled sharply when the front door was slammed shut. 

“Alright. I’ll be there soon. I love you.”

Virgil smiled gently. “Me too.” He hung up. 

When Roman arrived, Virgil unlocked his window and let him crawl inside. Logan had stopped angrily talking to himself ten minuted after Patton left the house. Roman played with Virgil’s hair as the smaller man hid his face in his chest. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Virgil shrugged. He probably should. 

“Alright... let’s relax for a bit, yeah?” 

Virgil sighed, fiddling with Roman’s shirt. He listened to Roman’s humming for a while, feeling the gentle vibrations in his chest. He relaxed further as Roman continued playing with his hair. 

“Do you want to talk or just be distracted, darling?” 

Virgil licked his lips. “Logan was yelling again,” he said quietly. “He yelled at Patton. I don’t know why. I was in here the whole time… Pat probably did something to piss him off.”

Roman frowned. His eyebrows furrowed together. 

“It’s really scary… The way Logan yells, the banging, how Patton waits till the last minute to stand up for himself- someone’s going to get hurt.”

“Hey, I promise no one will hurt anyone while I’m around. I’ll fight for you guys.”

“What if it’s Logan you have to fight?”

“Then I’ll do it. Promise.”

Virgil listened to Roman’s heartbeat and tried to match their breathing patterns. 

“Hey,” Roman said, cupping Virgil’s face with his hand. He smiled down at Virgil when he looked up at him. “No one will get hurt. Not you, not Patton or Logan… not even me, okay? I can do it, I’m strong enough.”

“Dude, you can’t even lift the couch.” 

“In my defence, Remy wouldn’t get off-”

“I thought you were strong?” Virgil teased with a smirk.

“The couch was, like, a million pounds!” 

“Emile can lift the couch,” Virgil deadpanned. “Remy’s not even 130 pounds.” 

Roman spluttered. “Well- I’m a prince! I’m strong.” 

“Okay.” 

Roman hummed, brushing Virgil’s bangs away from his face. “Are you still wearing your eye contacts?” 

Virgil shrugged. “Probably.” 

“Make sure to take them out before you sleep, babes.”

“It’s fine, I’ve done it before.”

“Not fine. It’s not a good idea.”

Virgil shrugged again. 

Roman stopped arguing for once, simply braiding Virgil’s bangs. “Y’know, if things ever start to get _really_ bad, you can come hide out at my place. Thomas wouldn’t mind.” 

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” 

Roman wasn't sure what he could say that would help Virgil, so he suggested some movies on his phone.

Virgil was able to drift off to sleep on Roman after his boyfriend forced him to take out his eye contacts and put on Disney+. 

Roman gladly let Virgil sleep on him, adoring his snores and not too bothered by the bit of drool escaping Virgil’s mouth. He watched movies until he felt tired enough to fall asleep, then he shifted himself and Virgil into a more comfortable position to sleep. Roman smiled at the way Virgil held onto his shirt, still asleep.

In the later morning, Roman got spammed by Thomas. He didn’t mind the texts or getting in mild trouble if he was able to comfort his boyfriend.


End file.
